Low flying unmanned vehicles have become more common and have more and more uses. As low flying vehicles become more common, the likelihood of collisions with trees, commercial airliners, buildings, and other unmanned vehicles becomes more likely. Trying to avoid collisions becomes more difficult as vehicles do not communicate with each other or FAA air traffic controllers and may take evasive action which made make collisions more probable rather than less likely.